Zuma
|previous occupation= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |image gallery= yes }} Minamoto no Nezumi Jirō Kiritsu (源鼠耳漏規律), most commonly addressed by the alias Zuma (ズマ), is the 16th head of the accursed Minamoto clan, and the very last remaining member of his kin. Appearance Personality History Equipment Soutenhasu (蒼天蓮 ; Literally meaning "Heavenly Azure Lotus"): Is a legendary and very powerful katana currently within the possession of Minamoto no Kiritsu, the 16th head of the Minamoto clan. As a sign of progression, it is a very valuable ornament to the family and is normally passed down from generation to generation, serving as the primary weapon of the head of the clan. The blade is said to be over 400 years old, dating back to the times of the very first human-dragon war. This in itself is a very large testament of its strength; even after all these years, it happens to not only be in great strength, but furthermore, completely unscathed by centuries worth of war and bloodshed. This is largely due to a very potent spell that has been cast over the katana, protecting it from harm at all times and essentially making it impossible to disdain. The spell serves as the basis of what is known as the "Grand Ritual of Ascension" amongst members of the Minamoto tribe, whereby the sword is passed down from the past head to the current, meaning it is renewed quite often, with its secrets only being passed down to those select few who are worthy enough to hold it as its master. The sword was the result of the aftermath of an intense death match between the very first head of the Minamoto clan and the infamous thunder dragon, Elvarg. After a great battle, which is believed to have lasted an entire seven days and seven nights, a human emerged victorious against a dragon at last, and as a sign of triumph, turned its corpse into the basis of his strength, by forging a weapon out of it. The blade was developed from the fangs of the dragon, granting it with unrivaled cutting power, while the scabbard was largely fashioned from the dragon's hide, producing a sheath made of durable dragon scales. While much of the battle has been lost to age, it can be theorized that Elvarg was blue in color, as that is what the color of the scabbard turned out to be. While the blade was once white, it has since been tainted red with the blood of the many victims who lost their lives to it. Overall, Soutenhasu takes the form of a traditional nodachi, the most common type of Japanese katana. Its hilt is wrapped in a white obi sash turned red, the one worn by the first head of the clan during his victory over Elvarg. There is also a rhombus like pattern spanning the rest of the hilt, leading up to a pommel made of pure gold. The handguard, also referred to as the tsuba, takes the form of a flat plate just above the hilt, which has its two faces covered in intricate decorations, and possesses a mildly rounded, elongated shape with four points curving inwards. This was done with the intention of replicating the design of a four leaf clover, paying homage to the blade's renown as a "blessed blade". The sheath of the sword, having been crafted from the scales of a dragon, is very tough and resilient, capable of shredding whatever it comes into contact with into pieces. Even despite how old the katana truly is, the gold assorted about it is still extremely luminous, to the point where it still shines under certain angles. Soutenhasu is a magical katana that possesses a plethora of unique powers. It is also renowned as one of the few "blessed blades" across the lands of Fiore, said to grant its wielder with a substantial amount of good luck. Having been crafted from the remains of a dragon, it is perceived of having dragon level capabilities in causing destruction, and is also looked to as the literal reincarnation of Elvarg, the dragon whose corpse was utilized in its production. Over the years, it has undergone several alterations to remain up to date with the latest technologies of the world of magic. One of the most notable was the enhancement done by the 10th head of the clan, who implanted a lacrima crystal within the hilt's core, granting it the ability to generate greater magical power than ever before. Between users, Soutenhasu has seen many different techniques, while very few have been shown to have gained access to the sword's second form and third forms. Powers and Abilities : In a world polluted with magicians of several differing classes, the only proven way to bound them in any one place was through the element of fear. By encompassing the energies stored within themselves, those select mages who would go on to be known as "guild masters" conquered the hearts of many, founding several organizations throughout Fiore. It was a common display of the food chain, in which he who possesses more power than the other is clearly dictated the victor, without fault, and without further question. Through the act of no more than one's presence, mages throughout history have tamed their grace, replenishing each and every one of their desires. The exertion of one's magical power tells an entire story within the period of an instant; much can be deciphered from such vigorous strength. Ever since his arrival into the world, Kiritsu exerted a tremendous surge of magical power. Those within his presence practically basked and bathed within the raw, untamed power Kiritsu had possessed; from it, they perceived great potential. As he grew in age and strength, the dexterity of his magical energy only grew all the more potent. It very quickly surpassed their own, which was absurd, seeing as though they were a great deal older than he; however, this only led to them accepting him as their next leader, and he addressed his next role as the heir to the accursed Minamoto clan. Much like those who came before him, in the ways of an emperor who conquered the lands, Kiritsu's mere presence was enough to force even his own comrades, who grew up beside him, to their knees. Without a choice, whether it was intentional or not, they bowed to the child, whose magical power exceed their own. Now within his middle ages, Kiritsu has gained a degree of control over his phathomal inner powers. When invoked, it is introduced as a subtle aura, red in color. Almost as if it were a reflection of his personality, it feeds off of his pent up emotions and embodies his true motives. When happy, the energy flowing around him is calm, relaxed, almost soothing in nature. However, when angered, the red aura grows fierce, and crackles around him like the scorching hot flames of the dark abyss. It reveals an unprecedented murderous intent, one that invokes fear within the very hearts of those whom are caught within its able vicinity. It is essentially suffocating to bear, harassing people as if they were peasants before tearing their souls through their throats. Such is a power that exists for an unparalleled purpose, one that strives for red lit massacre, and the destruction of the world at large. When Kiritsu has succumbed to his inner demon, that is when his power is at its very peak. In such a state of mind, his magical aura takes the shape of flames, burning all to ashes. Being of his spiritual will power, it in itself becomes a weapon at his disposal, of which he can take advantage of to strike his foes from a distance. The very heavens themselves cry out in horror as the skies are forced to part ways, opening for gleams of glitter from the blazing sun. The earth trembles in fear under such might, begging for mercy and forgiveness. It rivals that of the Ten Wizard Saints, and quite possibly even further beyond. : A swordsman of Kiritsu's caliber is said to emerge only once in several hundreds of years. From the very beginning of his life and throughout his early childhood, he displayed prodigal talent in the way of the sword; more than just raw talent, it seemed as though the boy possessed a natural affinity towards blades of all kinds, with their usage somehow being apparent to him straight from his origins. Many prophesied that Kiritsu learned to wield a katana even before he learned to crawl; this fable in itself is not the slightest bit farfetched, as it was through the disciplinary means of his forefathers that he saw a rigid training regime from the very second his soul drew breath. While most newborn children are cradled and held within the arms of their mother, it is said that a weapon was instead placed within the hands of this demon baby, paying homage to the ancient traditions of the Minamoto tribe, which they have practiced since the founding of their clan. Birthed into a family infamous for their horrid bloodlust and cannibalistic means of survival, it was not only an expectation for Kiritsu to master the ways of the sword, but also a sin for him not to devote his life to the art. Abiding to the ancient prayers of his ancestors, Kiritsu saw training under the guidance of his father --the 15th head of the Minamoto clan. From early morning to late in the night, the child honed his skills in various fields of swordsmanship, until his very essence of life betrayed him, forcing him to his knees and into an unconscious state he referred to as his time of rest. When his body collapsed under the pressures of such rigorous combat, Kiritsu resorted to using his own bones as weapons, so as not to burden the name of his family. For a very long time, he believed his skin color to be red, as his body was always tainted with blood for the most part; it wasn't until it began to rain during one of his exercises and he watched as the blood was cleansed that he had any true knowledge of his own structure. This was also factored into the sense that he devoted much of his time to honing the sword; there was no time to waste on anything but training, and most certainly not to look in a mirror and admire oneself. Even amongst the insurmountable expectations of his kin, Kiritsu emerged as a genius. The bond he now possesses between himself and each of his katana is likened to that of siblings. In fact, it has become a running gag for Kiritsu to openly acknowledge his blade as his one and only partner, and by extension, his soul mate. He understands the concept of swordplay so well that he is able to decipher the arsenal of his opponent simply by witnessing the most subtle of movements. This is due to him having experienced essentially every bit of stance a swordsman can display with their weapon, and the fact that he himself has replicated such gestures to the point where each and every one of the muscles in his body have memorized them completely. While judging magic is said to be one of the most difficult feats a single mage can accomplish, still yet, Kiritsu's concentration goes beyond the norm. Attributed to the world of magic, it almost seems as though Kiritsu is able to speak to swords. While it is an absurd logic, it is not through the means of verbal communication, but rather a telepathic link he has gained through being within the presence of them for so very long. While no sword is a living specimen of any kind, meaning it does not truly possess emotions of any kind; nor can it harness its own ideals of any sorts, it is through the justifications of the instrument itself that Kiritsu comes upon his own conclusions. For instance, when one wagers their blade against another, there is a distinct noise that is summoned, triggered by the fabrications of the rugged meta clashing against one another; reading these sounds, Kiritsu determines the sword prowess of his enemy, and how experienced they truly are. Additionally, he is able to read the patterns and over all sensation a sword gives off by matching against it, or the behavior that is exhibited by his opponent. In a contest of swordsmanship, the primary focal point centered about the wake of victory lies within the internal concept of balance; for without a stable foundation, the entire construction is said to be eligible for an untimely demise. Kiritsu has revealed himself adept in not only orchestrating the fundamentals of swordplay, but moreover, the ability to adjust in the midst of battle. Every ounce of his being is essentially an extension of his own blade, or in a more detailed context, it is quite literally a suited weapon all on its own accord. This most nearly translates to the sheer control Kiritsu has over these inanimate weapons of mass destruction. There is no place on his body where he cannot hold a sword; this was meant to keep him within the heat of competition even had he somehow lost control of his arms, for whatever reason. In between the folds of his arms and thighs; in his mouth; with his toes; and even by balancing the sword on the tip of his tongue, Kiritsu is able to utilize his swords. It is a very important matter to detain that the strength Kiritsu draws forth is not immediately from his tool of choice, but rather, stems from his own risilience. This means, that as far as he is concerned, any and all weapons within his grasp are meant only to be as powerful as a wielder; in retrospective, even if he were to be met by a godly weapon of mass destruction, he would be able to emerge victorious simply through the supplementive use of a writing utensil, if their powers were to be so vastly different. It matters not what sort of weapon the man utilizes to wreck havoc; that much would be a let down of the ages, and if that were to be the case, he would have been better off taming his own fists to battle, rather than relying on the tools made popular by his ancestors. While he, like all other humans encompassing the globe, has his own preferences, it does not make him any less accomplished to use a single blade, rather than experiment with all other sorts. A gifted swordsman unlike any other, Kiritsu is fond of several different types of swordplay, making him very unpredictable in battle. He can quite literally shift his mechanics in the midst of an assault, often times leaving his opponent in a trance, discerning their ensuing hypothesis. He relies on this factor only to alter the perception of his enemies, however, and more or less to prevent himself from being easily foreseeable. Being so well rounded, he is known to be able to shift from a variety of stances in a short period of time. Beginning from a very subtle and otherwise gentle approach, he can swiftly alter his style to accommodate for a much more explosive and reckless form within the blink of an eye. This change of gears can create several openings for Kiritsu, whose opponent had likely adjusted to the tempo of his initial attack. With his refined sense of power, there appears to be no clear limit as to what Kiritsu is able to cut with his katana. From his days as a child, he has been seen slashing through solid concrete without much effort, and without breaking a single tear of sweat. He has long since proved his superiority over all types of metals, beginning with iron, which in his case, is likened to no more than a sheet of paper. There is no clear hesitation evident even when pitted against an ornament of the steel caliber for Kiritsu, who plunges through it as if it were a bar of butter. He is shown to be able to cover a large distance with a single strike, leveling whole mountains and even entire forests with a single strike. The only real element that had proven itself to be a difficult concept to grasp, and an otherwise challenge to overcome, were diamonds. Heralded as a jewel of the highest order, it possess a natural line of defense so grand that in the past, it had even managed to scrape Kiritsu's katana; however, this no longer appears to be the case, as by exerting more power through his blade, he is able to rip through the element. Still yet, while he has tamed but all the naturally occurring substances within the entirety of the world, there appears to be more challenges awaiting him all throughout the globe, those of whom come in the form of mages. Those who have inherited the grand abilities of utilizing magic to do their bidding, they are able to weave together an infinite arsenal of powers. While diamond is an accomplishment on its own right, there are barriers that have defensive capabilities far beyond those of diamonds, and even transformations encompassed by man that are clearly superior. From the greatest of armor sets to the most complex of lacrima, Kiritsu seeks to tear but all things in the world to shreds for his own self enjoyment. This in itself is a task that he strives almost solely to achieve --to claim the title of the world's greatest swordsman. *'Ittoryu' (一刀流, Ittōryū; literally meaning "One Sword Style"): **' ' (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata): **' ' (居合道, Iaidō): *'Nitoryu' (二刀流, Nitōryū; literally meaning "Two Swords Style"): **'Nitoujutsu' (二刀術, Nitōjutsu ; literally meaning "Two Sword Methods"): : The usage of swords within the new era, otherwise known as the world of magic, comes in the form of quite literally applying the mechanics of magic to swordsmanship. This type of magic is the focal point of Kiritsu's offense, his most beloved work of art, and is known to steer his way towards victory, as very few assailants are able to keep up with his incredible level of prowess. It is initiated through the process of generating a magical aura through the length of a sword, thereby orchestrating the usage of magic within swordsmanship, greatly increasing the attack power. It can be identified as the savior of swordsmanship, most especially because were it not for the creation of sword magic, any and all swordplay would likely have ceased to exist within the world of magic, because of the coming of more efficient ways to battle having been introduced. Still yet, it is a style of war that can be incredibly fierce when garnered by capable practitioners. *'Clairvoyant Ritual: Protection Seal Sermon' (透視力儀典•幌 法談, Toshiryokugiten: Horohouden): For generations on end, the same katana has been passed along the members of the Minamoto tribe, bestowing its powers onto the next era. However, for this to be at all possible, a magic spell had to be incorporated in order to savor the condition of the blade for future use and of the likes. Created by the 10th head of the clan, it is designed to not only protect the katana from any kinds of damage at all times, but also essentially bounds the weapon to the wielder's soul. Being of an ancient artifact to the clan that is even more valuable than their own lives, before Soutenhasu can be passed to the next clan head, it is coated within the magical aura of the former clan head, who is left without his magical power for an entire ten years, allowing the next to stand up as the leader. The power of the spell is such that it was even capable of protecting the blade from the extraordinary "Arc of Time" magic garnered by a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Cuda. Much less, it has also been shown to be able to survive falling into a pit of boiling hot lava and emerge afterwards without so much as a scratch. During the ceremony, with the katana being bound to the soul of the next clan head, it becomes unavailable to anyone else. While many have tried to steal the blade in the past, abiding to its magic coding, Soutenhasu will quite literally always return to Kiritsu's hand when lost. It also possesses a unique regenerative formula, that allows it to recover to its original shape if somehow broken, making repairs a breeze. *'Kanari Shigo: Kiri' (可也私語•切り ; Literally meaning "Final Whisper: Closing Sentence"): A technique that combines the sheer fundamentals of swordplay with a masterful degree of execution, it is one of the single most fastest techniques within the entirety of Kiritsu's arsenal. The true power lies within the fact that it is essentially unpredictable, as Kiritsu is incredibly adept at not only its usage, but also when it is used; more often than not set up by creating some sort of subtle interruption from battle, along the lines of verbal communication, Kiritsu then reaches for his scabbard and within the blink of an eye, strikes his opponent. The execution of this attack is such that most foes do not remember seeing Kiritsu's hand falling towards his katana, while others cannot even begin to comprehend the fact that his person alone had made any movements at all. The attack power of this technique can be greatly magnified by actually releasing the sword from its sheath, however, because Kiritsu is able to cut his opponents with just the scabbard, it is not usually necessary. This technique also generally serves as Kiritsu's very first move in battle, despite its name; this is done to test the strength of his opponent, or to bring about an end to the verbal conflicts that usually follow beforehand. Trivia *Kagami's alias "Zuma" comes from the chocolate Labrador pup in the Canadian children's animated television series . Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman